


I Feel (Too Much)

by binlaxy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 1.8k of minsung trying to love each other, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Clubbing, Don't worry, Grinding, How Do I Tag, I think this could also be mature, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, No Angst, Pining, it's almost painful to read, literally years of pining, no other members sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binlaxy/pseuds/binlaxy
Summary: "Care to dance with me?"Jisung looked at Minho with big eyes. He slowly took the olders hand that was stretched out to him and let himself be dragged to the dance floor.





	I Feel (Too Much)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actual writing, so please ignore the bad quality of it. Hope you'll enjoy!

_[Feelings-Hayley Kiyoko🎵]_

"Care to dance with me?"

Jisung looked at Minho with big eyes. He slowly took the older's hand that was stretched out to him and let himself be dragged to the dance floor.

The club was crowded, the scent of sweat and alcohol extremely prominent. Jisung would have been ticked off by the heavy smell if he wasn't so occupied with Minho and his warm palm in his own.

Jisung didn't know what they were. Friends? Maybe. Their cat and mouse game however gave an impression of more. Their constant flirting, skinship that wasn't too suggestive, it made Jisung's heart tingle.

When they reached somewhere in the middle of the dance floor, Minho stopped. He put Jisung's hand that was in his on his neck and grabbed onto the boy's hips gently, pulling him closer. Swaying to the sensual song, the younger secured his other hand at it's place on Minho's nape as well.

Minho's hands were fire, burning through Jisung's skin in the best way possible. Little squeezes he felt on his hips got him hoping for more, for Minho to get closer, for their breaths to mingle.

Jisung watched Minho as the dancer looked around. He wanted Minho's full attention. He needed it, he needed the dancer's eyes on him. So he tugged on his neck a little, forcing him to look at Jisung's honey brown orbs.

When their gazes locked on each other, Jisung felt his breath cut loose. Minho was ethereal. The violet spotlights of the club shone on him, making the glitter on his hair and collarbones noticible. His ash blond hair was styled in a comma. His tight skinny jeans were showing too much of his built thighs and his black button up had two loose buttons which was...wow.

Minho was so beautiful.

His eyes bore into Jisung's with such intensity that Jisung's legs lost all their strength. He would have dropped dead to the floor if Minho hadn't gripped his hips a little bit tighter and tugged Jisung towards himself more.

At the closer proximity, Jisung buckled. He had been dreaming of being this close to the dancer for years. Their flirting had never seemed more than a joke to outsiders, it had never lead up to anywhere more than a few enamoured looks and sultry lip bites. After all the teasing and countless of times he had to suppress his urge to kiss Minho he was finally in the said guys arms with such close gap between them.

At the change of song, Minho sped their movements up a little, leading the dance. Their hips were pressed together, noses almost touching and Minho's hands were itching to wander Jisung's body. The younger unclasped his fingers from where they were on Minho's neck and stretched them, supporting them on the dancers shoulders and clasping them back again to be more comfortable in their new position. With the new arrangement, they were closer, more intimate.

Jisung let out a shaky breath once he felt Minho's hands starting to explore his body, starting from his hips to his back, then down his chest and onto his hipbones again.

He was slowly going crazy.

He wanted Minho so much. He wanted his lips on his and preferably his tongue down his throat. He wanted to hold his hand, cuddle him at night and wake up with him every morning. He wanted Minho with his everything at it was just- all too much. He was feeling too much. His heart was beating too wildly that Jisung was sure it was unhealthy at that point. He was far too gone.

Still feeling Minho's hands on his well, everywhere, Jisung unlinked his hands and dove one of them into Minho's soft silky hair, not minding it being slightly damp from sweat while his other arm stayed at it's place.

He felt too overwhelmed with their current position and their intense eye contact that was not once broken, that he had the sudden need to rest his forehead on Minho's. Doing so, he exhaled another shaky breath and closed his eyes, putting an end to their intense staring. Jisung felt like he was going to pass out any minute. He was feeling slightly dizzy because of the alcohol in his system and his whole body was buzzing with excitement, he could still feel Minho's eyes boring into him and he was so fucking ready to just grab his face and kiss him. Not that he would actually do that no matter how much he wanted to. Minho and him had passed a lot of boundaries, but kissing was not one of them. Seeing kissing as a proposition of direct romantic interest, Jisung wasn't sure if their mindless flirting could be counted as serious as that.

For Jisung it of course was. He was at a point where going back was not possible. He liked Minho way too much to be considered as a crush, but he wasn't sure about Minho's feelings. All of their friends' teasing, Minho's reactions to Jisung's flirting, the way Minho acted around him, they all gave an idea about the older boys feelings towards Jisung, but he was too unsure of himself, too afraid that he read the signs wrong.

Opening his eyes to look at Minho's brown orbs yet again, he was caught off guard by how much emotion the dancers' eyes held.  
Minho's feelings could be read right from his gaze, and Jisung felt like crying. If they loved each other, what was stopping them from being together?

Jisung felt the olders hands on his body again and pressed their hips together, hoping to get a reaction out of him. The boy bit his lips in return, drowning in a moan, lust and love both evident in his eyes. Moving his hand that was in Minho's hair a little, Jisung caressed and played with the soft locks. Their position said all too much about their hearts. Their foreheads pressed together, Minho's hands all over Jisung, and Jisung's in the older's hair and on his neck, their hips pressed together and grinding to the rhythm, gazes locked, shaky breaths and quiet whines being exchanged.

"You good?" Minho asked. His eyes fell on the younger's lips briefly.

"More than good."

Jisung grinded on him again, craving more of the friction the two were getting. Minho pressed his forehead against Jisung more in return. Their faces even closer, he looked at the younge'rs eyes again and knew he wasn't going to be able to control his heart and actions anymore.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful Ji."

The words spilled from Minho's mouth in a breathy manner and that was all it took for Jisung to crumble down internally.

Minho's lips looked as tasty as ever, perfectly shaped an a bit red. Jisung didn't know if it was because of Minho's cherry chapstick or because he bit on his lips too much. Either way, Jisung wanted to feel them on his own. He really, really wanted that.

Traveling Minho's gorgeous face with his eyes, he stopped at Minho's own orbs again. Feeling the all too familiar feeling in the left side of his chest, he inhaled.

"C-can I kiss you?"

Minho seemed to be taken by surprise by Jisung's words, but broke into a small smile, tearing up. After years they were finally here, in each others arms and ready to confess.

All it took was a nod from Minho and Jisung was crashing their lips together.

A sweet, chaste yet passionate kiss was shared between them. Jisung melted against the older, chests completely pressed together. He was hit with extreme emotions, couldn't believe he was really, actually kissing Minho. It felt so right, so fucking right, that Minho hated himself for not kissing Jisung before. They were like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, their lips fit perfectly, their chests melted into each other like they were one, their hearts beat in the same fast rhythm. They were so right together, so beautifully completing each other.

Needing air after minutes, they finally broke the kiss. Looking at each others eyes, there was no need to say anything verbally, their feelings were shown right there. Jisung decided to say it anyway.

"I love you."

"I love you too, so much Ji. Love you so much." was Minho's reply before they dove in for another kiss. This one however, got Jisung's legs to loose their strength. It was passionate and hard going, Jisung felt like he was on clouds. He swiped his tongue over Minho's bottom lip, dying to deepen the kiss and getting a taste of the dancer's mouth. Not giving Minho time to open some space between his lips however, the younger grinded on Minho strongly, causing Minho to let out something between a moan and a whine. Jisung could admit the sound travelled right down to the pit of his stomach.

Seeing this as his chance, he slipped his tongue into Minho's cavern, not wasting any time and exploring it.

Jisung was enjoying all the noises coming out of the older's mouth although they were being muffled by his own. His joy of being the lead of the hot kiss didn't last long though. A few moments later, he felt Minho's hands which were previously tracing his whole upper body travelling down his back to his ass. The dancer slipped them inside Jisung's back pockets. Then with a swift motion, he squeezed the flesh and pulled the younger towards him at the same time, making their hips come in contact with a delicious friction again. Jisung's moan in response was mouth watering to say the least and the rappers hard tug on his hair just made the sounds more affective on Minho. A small "fuck" fell out of the dancers lips as he continued his motions with his hips, the light sound being swallowed by a hungry Jisung.

They had obviously forgotten they were in the middle of a club, yet they were still swaying to the rhythm. Once noticing their setting again, they slowed the kiss down, Minho sucking and nibbling on Jisung's bottom lip gently. The answer to his actions was a cute giggle and Minho swore the little sound turned his heart upside down. Damn, he really loved Jisung.

"Should we get out of here?" Minho said with a big grin on his face, he couldn't help but feel like the happiest man on earth right then. Jisung nodded to his question, letting out another giggle, loving the way his lover's smile got a little broader.

So that's what they did. They got out of there and very soon after, they were on Minho's bed in his dorm room, Jisung situated on the older's lap, making out, cuddling, making out, giggling, making out.

This fuzzy feeling of love and being able to act on it gave great joy to Jisung, at some point during their long make out session, he swore to himself that he will _never_ let go of Minho. Never.

**Author's Note:**

> go follow my twitter @minnigureum!


End file.
